paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Security Armour
"I can't sing and I can't dance, but I can lick any SOB in the house." :- Jack Dempsey Tactical Analysis * Every Day I'm Scufflin': A heavyset battlesuit with heavy armour and powerful fists, the Titan Security Armour protects your more vulnerable forces by running interference against attackers. * Rock This House: The Titan's melee fist attack is effective at breaking lightly armoured targets and slowing down and forcing back heavier ones. If enemies are further away, it can use a rocket powered ranged version of its attack to hit them from a distance. * Put Your Hands Up: Being unable to attack at range except with single shot, slow reloading rocket punches; defencelessness against aircraft and lack of great speed are weaknesses to be considered before fielding these battlesuits. Background The Titan Security Armour was a result of the need for a reliable escort after the Praetorian Battlesuit proved insufficient in dealing with assassination attempts upon several key members of the Mediterranean Syndicate's Chain of Command, especially those carried out by the Order of the Talon. In an effort to provide adequate security to the more valuable investments the corporation couldn't afford to lose, the Security Forces began to deploy their own improvised escorts that operated independent of the normal corporate structure. More often than not Titan Security Armours were the primary choice as their use did not have to be registered within the corporation, and they could be relatively easily acquired so long as they offered the right price. Several notable mercenaries have personally taken it amongst themselves to undergo a surgical process, to give them the edge over their would be opponents. Although the process is painful and quite traumatizing, the results speak for themselves as the Titan Security Armours have become wildly known as the most reliably useful battlesuit as it can effectively deal with any hostile so long as they are within reach. In combat they tend to work best as insurance to keep enemy units away from their clients. If needed the Titan could also fire a rocket-propelled fist, designed for explicit use against faster moving vehicles. The only reason that it isn't used more often is that the Titan has only so many of them to reload. For the most part Titans are seen as a relatively common commodity amongst the powerful and wealthy members and corporations of a Sprawl. In several circles they are seen as a symbol of status within the Syndicate as they require a rather large sum of funds to be recruited into any position. However several individuals still have problems adjusting to their new bodies, and tend to have extensively recorded history's all concerning the use of excessive force. They tend to rip apart enemy infantry, flip tanks, and almost comically knock out Imperial Mechas. However the Titans tend to be especially vicious against Satyrs. The two are relative opposites from one another and any confrontation between them results in a laughing Satyr head flying off into the sunset. Originally, what began as a strong rivalry between the Titans preventing the Satyrs from enjoying themselves near their employers has grown into open war. In one such occasion a Titan threw a Satyr through a wall after the Satyr killed his client and began a barroom brawl in the middle of a wedding ceremony. Though none of the attendees survived the unfortunate incident, it should be noted that the Titan was able to make the Satyr beg for a swift death. Something no other human being has ever accomplished before or since that day. Behind the Scenes The inspiration for this unit is Rock em Sock em Robots with Mr. T Piloting them. It is an accepted suggestion by Renteria. Category:Units